We propose to acquire a multi-photon ZEISS LSM710 laser confocal scanning microscope to image live cellular structures and molecular associations in live mice, for Cincinnati Children's Research Foundation (CCRF). CCRF has a strong community of developmental biologists, hematologists, neurobiologists, biochemists and molecular biologists, as well as pediatric clinicians, whose research programs will benefit enormously by the availability of this multi-photon confocal microscope. The participants included in this application reflect the diversity of the research programs and systems studied at CHRF, including hematologists, developmental biologist, neurologist, and cancer biologist, and encompass both senior and junior investigators. This application also reflects the genuine commitment on the part of the institute administration and the faculty to assist a new generation of biomedical researchers in the development of their research programs. A team of seven accomplished researchers will be the major users of the requested instrument, whose NIH funded studies would otherwise be unable to accomplish without such an instrument. This instrument will be a part of an integrated imaging research center, where instrument will be housed and fully supported by a core manager and technical staff in a small animal bio-bubble. In addition to major users, there will be opportunity for the instrument to be used by minor users/ new Investigators for live cell/live animal imaging studies. Towards this end we have obtained strong institutional commitments, in the form of financial support to cover operation shortfalls, service contract, and consumable supplies. The HEI funding mechanism will create new jobs for the instrument maker, ZEISS, in US, and will certainly retain and create employment of the technical support staff in Cincinnati. The instrument promises to be environmentally-friendly in many features and is best suited for the group of users whose NIH supported work will benefit tremendously by the added values.